Geschichte:The Legend of Zelda Phantom Hourglass
Link ist leicht angekackt: SCHON WIEDER muss er die Welt retten.Er will gerade mit diesem alten Angsthasen Linebeck in See stechen, als ihn irgendeine gestörte Furie namens Zelt oder so anschreit, von wegen er soll in irgendeinen bescheuerten Tempel gehen und Brote besiegen. Als er nachfragt, was Brote sind, schnauzt die Tussi ihn voll an, packt ihn am Kragen und schmeißt ihn in besagten Tempel. Dort schnappt er sich die Brot-Sanduhr und geht ins Untergeschoss. Sofort kommt irgendso ein Spinner mit Rüstung angerannt und will Link mit einem zwei Zentimeter großen Schwert in Stücke hauen. Daraufhin schreit Link den Kerl an: " Was bist du denn für ein Idiot? Ich will in Ruhe die Brote in diesem scheiß Tempel besiegen und du nervst mich mit deinem blöden Mini-Messer! Was soll das?!" Der Typ guckt ihn daraufhin nur dumm an und plötzlich schreit diese Zelt-Spinnertussi von draußen: "Das ist ein Phantom! Mach das platt, du Trottel!" "Ich dachte, die Dinger heißen Brote! Kannst dich ja mal klarer ausdrücken! Und halt dein Maul, du bist nicht meine Mutter!", schreit Link genervt zurück. Das Phantom schaut ihn in der Zwischenzeit immer noch blöd an und hat sich anscheinend in den letzten Sekunden überlegt, einen Chihuahua zu imitieren. also läuft es Link brav hinterher. "Mann! Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder?" Link ist kurz davor zu explodieren, als dann plötzlich Zelt angedackelt kommt. Bist du NOCH nicht fertig? Beeil dich mal", mault sie, ohne sich mal nützlich zu machen. Links nerven sin eh schon arg strapaziert, als dann auch noch sein Geldbeutel wegen Zelt und dem Phantom in einen bodenlosen Abgrund fällt. Nun reicht es ihm endgültig. "SO!!! MACHT EUREN MIST DOCH SELBST! ICH GEHE! TSCHÜSS!!!" Er rennt aus dem Tempel, mit der vagen Absicht, eine Flasche Wodka in der örtlichen Bar zu kippen. Doch da fällt ihm ein, dass er ja kein Geld mehr hat. Also klaut er sich eine Flasche und wird prompt verhaftet. "WAS IST DENN JETZT SCHON WIEDER???", brüllt er den Polizisten an. "Darf man nicht mal mehr was trinken, um von seinen Sorgen loszukommen?" "Sie sind noch minderjährig, da ist es verboten, was zu trinken. Außerdem haben Sie etwas geklaut. Nun müssen sie Sozialstunden im hiesigen Tempel verrichten." Der Polizist schleift Link mit sich und wirft ihn kurzerhand in den scheiß Tempel, wo er sich nun wieder das Gemaule von dieser Zelt-Furie anhören muss. "DAS HAT JA SUPER GEKLAPPT! JETZT MUSS ICH HIER AUCH NOCH SOZIALDIENST MACHEN!!!" Link ist total sauer und tritt mit dem Fuß nach dem Phantom, welches wie ein Hund aufjault und ihn wie immer dumm anglotzt. Dann hat Link plötzlich eine Idee: Wenn er schon Sozialdienst machen muss, dann wenigstens ohne dieses Teil und Zelt. Er zeigt auf Zelt und sagt zu dem Phantom: "Los, Fiffi, Fass!" Es stürmt nach vorne, schnappt sich Zelt und wirft die dumme Göre in den bodenlosen Abgrund, in dem schon Links Geldbeutel verschwunden ist. Zelt schreit wie eine Bekloppte und dann ist es plötzlich still. "So, und nun...Hol das Stöckchen." Link nimmt sich seinen Bumerang, den er mal im Secondhand-Laden gekauft hat und schmeißt ihn in den Abgrund. Das Phantom, dumm wie es ist, springt hinterher. "Aah...Endlich Ruhe...", sagt Link zufrieden...bis er sich umdreht, und ein weiteres Phantom plötzlich vor ihm steht. "NEIN!!! WOMIT HAB ICH DAS NUR VERDIENT???", schreit Link und die Geschichte beginnt von Neuem... Kategorie:WasSatireMaintenanceCat